DeviousMUD (Beta)
DeviousMUD (Beta) was the second version of DeviousMUD after the first was scrapped and never released to the public. It was online for a week before it too was scrapped. It featured on Devious and Cunning Games although Andrew Gower spoke most about it on his personal site. He put on his personal site: DeviousMUD By Andrew Gower The Graphical Multiuser Dungeon! Stuff Well I've put the beta version of devious-mud online, and a few people have tried it out. However I'm having another break from writing it to give me more time to do the other java games I'm working on. It's not really anywhere near finished yet, so I've removed the address from this page. Try again in a few months time! smile.gif Latest Updates * 28th March, Fixed some more bugs. I've not got as much done as I would have liked but I'm putting it online anyway... * 25th March, Finished designing a wood/forest to the left of the starting zone * 22th March, Finish identikit system. You can now choose your player's appearance! System can also be used for human NPCs * 19th March, Started updating player 'Identikit' system. * 18th March, Wrote auto bug reporting system for client * 18th March, Spent ages debugging game - Fixed 11 (fairly minor) bugs! * 17th March, Finished quest compiler! Although it doesn't support many commands yet. * 16th March, Started writing quest compiler. This is amazing, it runs everything from magic, to professions, to quests! * 16th March, Improved player-2-player conversation system. * 15th March, Important background scenary can now be named, and manipulated by the player! * 15th March, Finished player-2-npc conversation system. * 14th March, Continue work on conversation system * 13th March, Started work on a player-2-npc multiple choice style conversation system. * 12th March, Fixed some nasty duplicate login bugs, and various other bugs... To Do * Level/skill advancment. * Player variables, so extra information about what the player has done can be saved * projectiles system * player-2-player trading * Fix it so certain NPCs can cross zone boundaries. * A really big map with lots of quests! * Health regeneration * Add lots and lots more features to quest system Known bugs Lots of things still don't quite work properly. All these things still need fixing. If you find anything which isn't working quite right which isn't on this list please let me know! * Still rather hard to get up and down some stairs! * Items of armour which should totally obscure the piece underneath don't yet... * Characters don't face each other when talking * No feedback given when player trys illegal action, it's just ignored. * Npc's walk too close to walls. (particularly beetles) * Can currently talk to npcs which are running away from attacks * When player dies other players occasionally see strange effect * Players fighting each other can get stuck in a loop! * When fighting you can sometimes force an npc to walk straight through a wall! * Some respawn/reset times need adjusting. Not a bug, currently set low for test purposes. Rough Map Of The World! Here is a map of the world as it will hopefully eventually be. Interesting notes Note:This section was not written in the description! Compare this to the map of our Runescape today. Here are a few of the Comparisons between the two maps. *Port Sarim is now on the West side to Varrock and has a more rectangular shape to it's town layout. *The Haunted House is now known as Draynor Manor. *Note the Crossroad has stayed exactly the same, but the windmill is now on the East side there is the Windmill now with added cornfields and a residential goblin, The South Leads to Draynor and in the West there is Port Sarim. *Snowy mountain is north of Falador and is now known as Ice Mountain, the mysterious Npc known as Oracle has decided to move to the East side. Note that the Mountain is in a bean shape facing north. *The Chaos Temple is now North-West of Ice Mountain and Falador. *Varrock has developed over the years, now with added Cooking Guild and the Grand Exchange. *The Jolly Boar has moved over to the North East. *The Castle to the South is infact Lumbridge, note the river next to it. Features! * The whole game is written in java, which means no waiting for downloads or installing software. You'll be able to just go straight to the webpage and play! * Multiplayer! - You will be automatically connected to the main server, and your charactor will appear in the multiplayer game world, and vanish when you leave. * Superfast isometric style engine, very optimised code with smooth 8 way scrolling. * Detailed 3-dimensional map with hills, valleys, multi-levelled buildings, underground cellars and lots of variety. * Efficient network code using lots of cool tricks to increase performance, and decrease lag. Only requires a bandwidth of 0.3k/sec for very smooth gameplay! * Your game is automatically saved when you quit, so when you come back you can just resume where you left off, even if you are playing from a completely different computer! * Minimal load times. I'm keeping the program as small as possible without decreasing the quality. Additional graphics and information are loaded as needed for plenty of variety. * Graphical adventure style quest system gives you lots to do, and should ensure quests are easy to find and understand. * A whole range of skills your charactor can try, which will improve with practice. * Lots of different monsters and charactors with different attributes. * A variety of objects and weapons. What you are holding changes your appearance! * Communciate with other players! Organise parties of charactors with a range of skills to explore the dangerous areas. etc... * Trading system, used to buy objects in shops, or trade with other charactors. * I'm writing the game in a very expandable way using script files, so once I've got the basic work finished I'll be able to make it huge very quickly. * Multiple choice conversation system for talking to computer controlled charactors * Loads and loads of other cool features, far too many to list! Category:Old Jagex Software Category:RuneScape